degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Angella (Loves Eclaire)/Meghan Goldsworthy pt 17
MONDAY "Meg!" I turned to see Adam running to me. "Hey," He skidded to a stop in front of me. "So how are you..." He stopped as he looked at me more closely. I looked away and tugged the sleeve of my jacket. I had gone all out with my new clothes, and had even pulled back my hair into a high pony tail. "Your clothes?" He said, giving me a look. "I went shopping with Clare this weekend, some one helped me pick out some new clothes." I looked at him, all at once i felt stupid. Sure, new clothes would transform me from heroin girl into normal high school girl. "Im going to go home and change," I turned and started to walk off, my eyes filled with tears. '' '' "Meghan!" He called after me, but I didn't turn back around. I ran up into the school, and I heard him trying to follow me. So I went into the girls bathroom, where he wouldn't follow me. I looked into the mirror, I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and fell around my face in thick waves. I wiped my eyes then walked out of the bathroom. Adam was standing across the hall waiting for me, but before he could move Fiona came up behind me. "There you are," She said, she linked arms with me and pulled me down the hall."I love your clothes, and I have someone that i want you to meet." "Fiona," I said, "Come just let me go," She ignored me and kept pulling me down the hall. "I really don't know about the hair but its a great look on you." She said, she walked up to a boy with sandy hair. "Declan, this is Meghan, the girl i was telling you about." "Hey," He said, turning and smiling at me. Apart from his hair he had blue eyes and a crooked smile. "So your the latest victim of my sisters fashion scene." She hit him with her purse both of them were laughing. They were obviously very close. Like me and Eli. "I like the clothes, there me. But new." I grinned. "So Declan, are you new here? I don't think i have seen you before." "No, i just transferred back here. Someone needs to keep an eye on my sister." Fiona hit him again, And Declan smiled at me. I felt a bit out of place there. Then Adam walked up, dang it he had found me. "Meg," He gave Declan and Fiona a weird look. "Can I please talk to you." I nodded and went after him. "Meghan I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset, its just I haven't seen you in clothes like this since Ive met you." "Are you even allowed to talk to me Adam?" I said, "Your mom hates me, after this weekend I wouldn't be surprised if she took you out of school to keep you away from me. My moms want me to stay away from you until things calm down." "I don't care, your one of my best friends, and you've been hurting. My mom doesn't control who my friends are. And, i actually really do like your clothes." I had to smile at that, Adam, freaky mom or not, was my best friend. I hugged him. "Thanks, Fiona helped me pick them out." I said, pointing her out to him. He looked at her, a funny little smile on his mouth. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "So how are thing at your house?" I asked. His face fell. "That bad?" "Not really i guess, i haven't really spoken to her much, neither has Drew, he is mad at her two for some reason." He shrugged. "Lets not talk about the crap that is my house at the moment." That made me laugh, i pushed my hair out of my face. I saw Declan and Fiona watching us, when they saw me they both turned back around. What was that about? "Whose the Bieber lookalike with her?" Adam asked me, following my gaze. "That, Adam is her brother Declan. He goes to Degrassi now." Then the bell rang. "Bye Adam i'll see you later," I said giving him a quick hug. Time for yet another day of school. Category:Blog posts